


Piper and Trickster's Most Excellent Adventure

by alicat54c



Series: Rogue Step [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trickster? Really?” His face split into an all together too toothy smile. “Them’s fightin words, compadre, because last I checked, there was only one original Trickster in town.”</p><p>James puffed up like a chinchilla. “Hey, that is my persona! You don’t steal someone else’s gimmick, first of may. It’s rude.”</p><p>“All right, I'll play you for it then.” The stranger snapped his fingers, and the world imploded.</p><p>...<br/>Takes place between ch 11 and ch12 in KRB. Yes it's cannon, but doesn't directly affect Len's plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Trickster sighed, draping himself across Hartley’s back. “No one appreciates my genius. Not like you, my little Piper Pie!”

The musician scowled resignedly. “Get off James.”

“No! they’re being mean to me! So I’m going to take you to a nice bar and live vicariously through your snarky comebacks as everyone in there tries to ask you out on a date! Come on!”

And that was how Hartley found himself dragged to James’s favorite gay bar, which only held that position due to the giant pink flamingo attached to the side of the building, and the neon stripes and polkadots painted on the inside walls.

Piper, himself, found the place tacky, but the cocktails were good, and James did make a great wingman, so he got to choose the place every other time they went out. (When it was his turn to choose, Piper would take James to the classy hipster bar across town and had successfully talked three blonde’s and the regular waitress into giving James their number.)

James nudged his friend from his reverie with an elbow. “Look, there’s one now!”

Hartley turned on his stool to see a golden eyed man contemplate him over an obscenely sugary cocktail. He was definitely his type, but something lurched unpleasantly in the pit of his stomach at the sight of him. 

He moved to shake his head, but James had already stood up. “He’s totally looking at you. I’ll ask him to come over!”

“Wait-!” But the acrobat had already spun away.

The stranger’s eyes moved from Piper to his approaching friend, mouth pulling wide into a taffy stretched grin. “Well Hell~o! And who might you be?”

James draped himself across the tiny bar stool. “I am the Illustrious Trickster! And my friend over there is the Pied Piper. You might have seen us on the six o’clock news when we knocked over a candy store.”

“Afraid I don’t watch much on current events.” The golden eyed man raised an eyebrow. “And, Trickster? Really?” His face split into an all together too toothy smile. “Them’s fightin words, compadre, because last I checked, there was only one original Trickster in town.”

James puffed up like a chinchilla. “Hey, that is my persona! You don’t steal someone else’s gimmick, first of may. It’s rude.”

The man snorted. “Sonny, I’ve been in this biz long before you were ever a twinkle in your grandma’s eye.”

“Well obviously you’re not doing it right, otherwise you’ld be as famous as I am!”

“Yeah, because running around in your undies with your friends on TV is so famous.” 

Hartley tried to drag his friend away from the bar. “Ok, this is getting a bit too heated. We’re outta here.” 

He was magnanimously ignored.

James dug his heels in and refused to move. “I challenge you sir to a game to see who the real Trickster is!”

The strangers eyes flashed, literally. Hartley tried once again to pull his idiot away, but to no avail.

“All right then, let’s play.” The stranger snapped his fingers, and the world imploded.  
…

“James, where the ever Flying Flannigans are we?” Piper shivered, pulling his hood up over his head. Around him, snow blew between white frosted pine trees under an oppressive sky which broke no stars nor moon. “And why the Frigid Fritters are we wearing our costumes?”

The acrobat sprang out of a snowdrift like a daisy. “I think that Arugula was a meta! Or a magician! Definitely a Donkey’s Colon!”

“Why the Flick are we talking like this?”

“I have no Flagging idea!”

Piper shuddered against another gust of wind. “Who cares! Just get your Sharks together, so we can find some shelter!”

“Hi there!” Crowed a voice from behind them. “You two enjoying the weather? Just remember, hypothermia ain’t snow joke.”

As one, the two Rogues looked over their shoulder, to where a shoulder high blue buzzard with long sharp teeth set in its beak grinned up at them.

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” James leapt into Piper’s arms, arms wrapping around his friend’s head like a frightened octopus.

“Geeze, what an audience. You’re already flaking out on me.”

“Kill it with fire!” Piper shuddered, dropping his friend into a snow drift and reaching for his flute. His friend immediately leapt back up and smacked his head, stopping that train of thought.

“No! We’re Rogues. Rogues don’t kill.” James nodded emphatically, arms crossed over his chest while his cape fluttered in a chill breeze. “Besides, the weird chicken monster hasn’t done anything to us, except for, you know, all the bad snow puns. But if we can forgive Cold, we can forgive a chicken.”

“I don’t snow what your problem is, but I’m outta here!” The bird monster blinked at the pair, rolled its eyes, and fluttered off, muttering about strange humans under its breath.

The Rogues exchanged incredulous glances. 

“What was that?” 

“No idea, but I kind of want to make friends with it.”

“You’re a special kind of idiot.” Piper shivered. “We should try to find civilization or something before you fraternize with the local fauna first.”

“Maybe we can ask for directions from chick-chick!” James cast about for the monster. Beyond the trees a startled yelp rang out. “There he is!”

The Rogues moved past the foliage, just in time to see a red eyed human in a striped shirt reduce the monster to a pile of dust. They stared, equal parts bewildered and incredulous, as the tiny figure skulked away, sharpened stick in its hand gleaming menacingly.

“Did you see that? That kid just killed monster chicken!” James snarled, rolling up his brightly colored sleeves. “That Birch is going down.”

Piper sighed and shifted his foot to trap the edge of his friend’s trailing cape.

The blond tugged, tripped, and fell face first onto the pavement. He looked up, red mark marring his forehead. “Hartle~y! why are you so mea~n to m~e?”

The musician crouched down. “James, what have we talked about?”

“Not running off to Flunk with people half cocked?”

“That’s right. Good boy.”

“Do I get a biscuit?”

“No.”  
…

They found a path which led to a quiet little village. 

James knocked ice off a sign and chuckled.

“Snowdin?” Piper resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. “That pun physically pains me to acknowledge.”

“I like it!” The acrobat crowed.

“Well, I’ve never seen you two around here before.” A sleepy voice said from behind them.

The duo turned. Jame’s smile nearly split his face, and Hartley clutched his flute more tightly.

“I Ducking love this place.” The blonde stage whispered, before crouching slightly to be on eye level with the animated skeleton. “Hell~o!”

The skeleton made the impression of raising an eyebrow. “Hey.” 

“I’ve never met a talking skeleton before!” James’s face looked manic. “It’s a /ton/ of fun!”

The skeleton tilted its head to the side. “Well I’ve never met a human so big before. It tickles my funny bone.”

The acrobat laughed uproariously, and spun to his friend. “Piper! We have to keep him! I’ll hug him and love him, and call him George!”

“My name’s Sans.” The skeleton cut in.

Piper hung his head in his hand. “Nice to meet you Sans. I’m sorry for James. He’s…an outlier.”

“No worries.” Sans assured. “Is there any particular reason you two dropped in, or…?”

“Yes, we’re trying to find our way back to Central City, or Earth, or wherever it is you can generally find humans in relation to this place.”

“Ah.” Sans cocked a finger upwards. “You would be wanting to go to the surface then.”

James looked up. “We’re under ground?”

“Yep. It’s a long story how the monsters got down here… but I don’t feel like telling it.”

“That’s fair. And we get out how?”

The skeleton shrugged. “You can always try going to the castle, but I don’t think that’s gonna help this time around.” He checked his watch. “Anyway, I’ve got a bone to pick with someone elsewhere. See ya later. Or not.”

Sans sidled away.

James looked to Piper with the excitability of a puppy. “Castle?”

The musician sighed. “If we must.”

“Hey, we’re sure this guy isn’t Cold, right? I mean, skeleton aside, he’s wearing a blue parka and he makes puns.”

Hartley shook his head piteously. “I don’t even know anymore.”  
…


	2. Chapter 2

…

“Hey, where are Piper and Trickster?”

Lisa shrugged, not looking up from her magazine. “Off on one of their weird male bonding rituals.”

Elsewhere:

“Jesus Christ, what was that?” Hartley screamed.

“TOTALLY AWESOME!” James yelled in response.

After several hours of traveling across the underground kingdom, the duo found themselves in a long golden hall decorated with pillars, just in time to witness little Sans summon up a massive ram snake skull thing, which shot bright blue energy beams across the room. Hence the screaming.

The skeleton and his opponent, a vaguely human appearing thing covered in ash, didn’t notice the onlookers.

“Do you think we should do something?” The brunette yelled over the clamor.

“We shouldn’t get in the middle of their fight. It’s rude.”

Piper pressed his hands against his ears. “But that music is so contagious! It’s gonna be stuck in my head for months after this!”

The acrobat shrugged and peered around the pillar they had taken refuge behind. “Let’s just see how it goes.” He winced. “Ouch! that looked like it hurt!”

Piper sighed, and slid to a seat on the floor, hands pressed to his hearing aids. “Months.” He hissed.

James shushed him and eyed the battle. “Oh, that’s cheating!” He muttered, as the explosions subsided. “It’s Sans’s turn!”

The kid lunged at the drowsy skeleton.

“Nope!” James crowed, leaping forward and kicking the knife out of the kid’s hand. It skittered across the floor till it hit the far wall with a hollow thud.

Piper massaged the bridge of his nose, as his friend posed with a dramatic finger pointing at the ash stained figure. 

“Have at thee, villain! Your decor is unsportsmanlike of one claiming the title of my profession!”

The red eyed kid hissed like a serpent, and scuttled backwards to the end of the hall, where it vanished through the doors.

Hartley emerged from behind his pillar, massaging the bridge of his nose.

The skeleton’s blue eye ticked from one human to the other. “So, I… didn’t see this coming.”

The musician flopped to a seat beside them, and pulled out his flute. “It’s been one of those days.” He said, and began to play a lulling wandering tune.

James crashed to a seat beside his friend, and gesticulated furiously at the skeleton. “Come join us! I would offer a drink, but I’m unfortunately lacking.”

Carefully, the blue coated being knelt, until he completed the trip of sprawled bodies. 

“That music…” Sans said, eyes blank.

Hartley looked up from his improvised melody. “Hm?”

“What is it?”

The musician spun his flute with a shrug. “I’m thinking of calling it ‘Long Awaited Ending’.”

The skeleton laughed wetly. “Yeah, I- Yeah.”

“I think there’s still enough bend for you to go back one more time though. If you want.” The familiar voice broke through the stillness unexpectedly.

Piper and James whirled around to see the golden eyed man standing nonchalantly at the end of the hall, hands tucked into his green jacket pockets.

“You!” the musician snarled, abandoning his playing to round on the supposed meta. “You take me home right now, or so help me-“

With a snap of fingers, Piper vanished.

“What did you do with him?” James snarled.

A golden eye spun across him. “Exactly what he asked; I sent him home.”

Sans shuffled to his feet. “I didn’t see you coming either.”

The stranger smiled. “No one expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our main weapons are surprise and a snappy dress sense!”

“Er…” The skeleton took a step back.

The golden gleam in the stranger’s eye softened to a hazy sunset sheen. “Hey, no worries skele-buddy. You’ve seen a ton of bones and dust, and it’s about time you got what was coming to you.”

He carded his fingers through the air, collecting the straining echoes of song still hanging there. Gently, the man touched Sans’s head, and the skeleton vanished.

“Ok, now where did you send him?” James cut in, having been forced silent through the whole scene.

“I gave him one last reset.” He wiped his hands and serious demeanor from his person, before turning on his last victim. “And now all that’s left is you, my little chickadee.”

The blonde frowned, lip jutting out dramatically. “Look, while I think this place and wherever else you send me will be pretty fun, I’ve gotten into the bad habit of only enjoying myself when I’ve got friends around. So if you could just send me wherever you put my Piper, that would be awesome.”

“No.”

“Still worth asking,” he sighed.

The stranger took a step towards him, back snapping straight. “This place is the hall of judgement. Those who come here must pay for their crimes.”

“But I haven’t done anything! To you. Probably.”

A smile, too fiery to be pleasant, flared across the man’s features. “You, James Jesse, are a crook and a thief, who ran away from home because you felt your family didn’t love you. You lie and swindle and rob from whomever you please, even going so far as to kill. I find you guilty in your heart and in the eyes of creation. You have no remorse for your crimes, so in recompense will suffer that which you have wrought upon your victims for the rest of eternity.” 

His eyes seemed to shine with some internal grace, causing the bright hall to dim. “This is my judgement upon you. How do you plea?”

James gaped at the suddenly mountainous being, whose shadow encompassed the room like a pair of wings. His awe turned upwards at the corners, till he was full out grinning. An ocean of laughter erupted from the depths of his soul.

“Ok! All right! You make a good case!” He clutched his sides, gasping. 

Golden eyes blinked expressionlessly. “You would accept my judgement?”

“Yeah.” James chuckled. “It’s practically poetic, and I might as well answer to someone for all the Sharks I’ve pulled. I only went after the people who I thought deserved it, but that doesn’t make me blameless. That’s the whole point, I think.”

The being before him diminished, and James realized that he had never actually changed size to begin with. The stranger smiled, almost wistfully. 

“You’ll do ok, kid.” 

James felt something feather light touch the corners of his being, pulsating like blaring trumpets of fire. The orchestra of brass burned, like looking into the sun, only more intense as it filled the corners of every cell in the acrobat’s body. His eyes streamed, tears blurring the corners of creation from his purview, yet he could still feel it there at the earthy edges of his perception. Waiting.

He sneezed.

When his eyes cleared, the stranger had gone. 

He cast about, but there was no one.

“How the Hello Operator am I supposed to get home?” His scream echoed in the empty hall of judgement, unheeded.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …  
> A/N:  
> What? Gabriel’s dead? Haha, no. He lives on in our writing, thus is immortal. The real kind, not the angel kind.
> 
> Also, while I can totally ship pipster with the best of them, I find the cannon friendship between Hartley and James so much more interesting. Not only does it give an amazing example of how one need not feel romantically towards someone to go to the ends of the earth for them, but…god, James dies, and Piper’s left as the most powerful being in creation, and his friend still dies, and you don’t need freaking romance to know that their besties because of how sad it is. Also, having an example of such a strong relationship between a gay and straight guy is, I think, revolutionary in fiction.
> 
> Hey, wanna play something that will make you alternatively laugh, cry, and cry some more? Undertale by Toby Fox. Even just a game walkthrough. Find one, watch it, get feels, and bask in them. 
> 
> Also, I post a chapter ahead of what I post on AO3 on my pro site here: https: // thereibi. wordpress .com/
> 
> So ch12 of KRB is up there

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> A/N: Comes after ch11 in Kinkey Boots.


End file.
